Musicians often use supports or rests between their instruments and their bodies to improve comfort while playing and to improve control of their instruments. Typically, musical instrument supports or rests provide mechanisms or other means to adjust the support for individual instruments or players. The adjustment mechanisms are usually able to accommodate the typical sizes of a particular instrument they are designed for, such as a violin, and to some degree adjust to the body sizes of individual players.